


Ласточка

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Drama, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заказ: Фем-слэш. Две гейши\гетеры\честные куртизанки (женщины из тех, что торгуют обаянием, а не телом).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ласточка

Алтарь лис на берегу озера был таким старым, что воображению приходилось изрядно потрудиться, угадывая в паутине трещин и выпуклостей контуры двух танцующих зверьков. Основание пьедестала затянул бронзово-зеленый мох, по самому алтарю ветвилась змеиная лоза, по весне выстреливавшая налитыми лиловыми шишечками будущих соцветий. Госпожа Юлань собственноручно расчистила мраморную площадку для подношений и извилистую дорожку из неправильной формы камней, ведущую к алтарю.  
Госпожа Юлань не молится. Она давно оставила попытки докричаться до небес и их обитателей, поняв, что те поголовно страдают глухотой. Она приходит сюда ради спокойного одиночества, темной воды с отражениями золотых кувшинок и воспоминаний. Дымятся палочки в курильнице, покачиваются цветы в фаянсовой вазе. Порой по дорожке проскачет оливково-зеленая лягушка и плюхнется в заводь. Госпожа Юлань сидит на кожаной подушке, покойно сложив иссохшие руки на коленях, и вспоминает.  
Госпожа Юлань стара. Нефритовый браслет в виде цветущей сливовой ветви давно уже стал ей велик и соскальзывает с исхудавшего запястья. Служанки беспокоятся, что однажды госпожа по рассеянности потеряет его и расстроится. Одна ведь так дорожит этой драгоценностью, памятью о временах ее юности и славы. Но госпожа остается глуха к увещеваниям, продолжая носить тяжелое украшение на руке, больше похожей на высохшую палочку.  
Годы не властны над госпожой Юлань. Всякое утро служанки делают ей прическу, белят лицо, выводят тонкие брови и подкрашивают кармином губы. Госпожа Юлань гуляет по саду, беседует с ученицами и принимает гостей. Вечером она пишет новую страницу своих воспоминаний – или стихотворение, за право обладать которым будут соперничать столичные ценители прекрасного. Несколько строчек на тонком листе оттенка «осенний лист» превратятся в мешочки с золотыми монетами, шелковые наряды и плату за владение уединенным поместьем.  
Госпожа Юлань Фэйджоу – знаменитость. В былые годы мужчины оспаривали малейший знак ее внимания и сражались за согласие разделить их общество за званым обедом. Она разбивала сердца единственным взмахом ресниц и разумной беседой возвращала к жизни. Госпожа Юлань была спутницей многих великих людей, придворных, чиновников высокого ранга, знатных дворян и знаменитых поэтов. Пять ее стихотворений удостоены внесения в Золотой Свиток – и, когда тело госпожи Юлань умрет, память о ней навечно сохранится в изящно выведенных строчках. Любое собрание было неполным без нее, модницы копировали ее наряды и манеры, художники стремились запечатлеть ее облик…  
О прошлом госпожи Юлань ходит множество пикантных и будоражащих воображение слухов. Книготорговцы изнывают в ожидании, когда она завершит свои мемуары и дозволит их публикацию. В тот день они озолотятся, ибо всякий пожелает приобрести книгу воспоминаний известнейшей поэтессы и куртизанки.  
У госпожи Юлань до сих пор много поклонников – и ровесников, и тех, кто годится ей во внуки. Молодые придворные находят ее утонченные старомодные манеры неотразимыми, и приезжают из столицы сюда, в далекий Озерный округ, только ради счастливой надежды попасть на обед к госпоже Юлань и лицезреть ее издалека. Всякое утро служанки разбирают толстую пачку адресованных госпоже Фэйджоу писем, раскладывая их на алых лакированных подносах Если у госпожи появится настроение, она просмотрит парочку-другую посланий, наполненных изъявлениями любви к единственной и неповторимой Юлань – и, может статься, напишет пару строк в ответ.  
Служаки боготворят свою хозяйку. Танцовщицы, которых она приглашает на свои обеды и ужины, прославляют ее щедрость и понимание. Ученицы, молоденькие дочки знати Озерного округа, сплетничают о том, что госпоже Юлань ведомы все тайны мужских и женских сердец – и потому сама она вряд ли когда-нибудь любила. Она лишь позволяла себя любить, подбирая воздыхателей столь же тщательно, как подбирают букеты для украшения зала предков в поминальный день, или как красавицы из императорского гарема выбирают украшения для танцев перед ликом повелителя. Романы госпожи Юлань – безупречные творения мастера, хрупкие и прекрасные. Ими можно любоваться и пытаться подражать им, но разве в их кроется хотя бы капелька настоящего чувства и подлинной страсти?  
«Госпожа Юлань любит только свое отражение в зеркале и свою каллиграфию», - шепчутся девушки, полагая, что пожилая дама давно утратила умение читать по губам и угадывать неслышимое по выражению лица.  
Госпожа Юлань грустно улыбается их сплетням. Она уходит в отдаленный уголок сада, к заброшенному алтарю танцующих лис. Лисицы – покровительницы женщин изменчивой судьбы, тех, кому не дано быть женой и матерью, но лишь подругой. Прекрасной, совершенной, очаровательной, не обременяющей мужчину тяготами домашних хлопот и брачными узами. Женщина-драгоценность, переходящая из рук в руки. Обреченная на одиночество ради сохранения манящего, чародейского сияния. «Сердце куртизанки должно быть не льдом, но алмазом, - наставляли юную Юлань. – Ибо лед тает под лучами солнца. Алмаз устоит даже под ударом молота, ослепительная игра его граней ценится превыше иных сокровищ. Во всех своих деяниях и чувствах ты должна уподобиться бесценному алмазу. Твоя цель – внушить мужчинам мысль о том, что право на пребывание рядом с тобой уже является достаточным вознаграждением. Никто не должен прикасаться к алмазу, дабы не уменьшить его ценность».  
Всю жизнь госпожа Юлань твердо следовала этому правилу. Она, знавшая множество мужчин, могла без труда по пальцам перечислить тех, кому было дозволено разделить с ней ложе. Кто стал для нее чем-то бОльшим, нежели выгодный клиент, новая оправа, удачно оттеняющая ее собственный блеск. Кто смог, вольно или невольно, прикоснуться к потаенным струнам ее души, исполнив на них завораживающую слух мелодию.  
С подобными мужчинами госпожа Юлань предпочитала расставаться побыстрее. Женская душа слаба в основе своей, поневоле склоняясь к призывным мужским речам. В таких случая Юлань садилась и вынуждала себя вдумчиво поразмыслить. Допустим, из свободной женщины, принадлежащей только самой себе, она сделается первой наложницей в знатном и богатом доме. Или законной Третьей супругой. И все. Почет и уважение госпожи дома – но больше никаких поездок, никаких праздников, никаких интрижек и развлечений. Никаких новых знакомств. Кому будет нужно ее искусство обольщать и развлекать, с кем она сможет сыграть в утонченную игру знакомства и обманчивой близости – с супругом, что ли? Она даже имени своего лишится, навсегда превратившись в Третью супругу.  
Нет, куртизанки ее уровня не созданы для замужества.  
Госпожа Юлань смотрит на темную воду заводи. Ветер перебирает стебли рогоза, качаются пушистые метелочки. Мудрецы говорят, якобы все на свете реки, озера и ручьи проистекают из одного изначального Источника. Госпоже Юлань хочется верить в это. Она надеется, что в свой черед смерть придет за ней, поднявшись из зыбкой озерной глубины. Приняв облик женщины, унесенной бурным течением горной реки. Ее поцелуй будет отдавать горьким привкусом речной воды и цветущих кувшинок. Госпожа Юлань охотно проследует за ей.  
Туда, в прошлое.  
В те времена, когда прославленная куртизанка Юлань Фэйджоу, пресытившись столичными ухажерами, решила осчастливить своим присутствием тихий городок Сайзуань в Озерном округе.  
На самом деле Юлань удалилась из столицы по совершенно иной причине. Кое-кто из ее воздыхателей стал слишком навязчив и настойчив в стремлении всецело обладать Прекрасной Юлань. Она могла бы проявить снисходительность и понимание, не зазвучи беседа вульгарными интонациями базарной торговли: «А почем нынче, драгоценнейшая Юлань, обойдется вход в ваши яшмовые врата? Даю сотню сверх того, что назначил скряга, притащившийся нынешним утром к вашему порогу. Не согласны на сотню? Пусть будет две сотни золотом и жемчужное ожерелье впридачу. Вы оскорблены, дорогая Юлань? Но чем же? Вы выставляете товар на продажу, я осведомляюсь о цене. Простите, что не имею желания ходить вокруг да около, довольствуясь загадочными взглядами и прелестными стихами. Мне нужны вы, именно вы, и я готов оплатить свое желание – вам нужно лишь назвать цену».  
Юлань обещала подумать, дав ответ на следующий день. Явившегося спозаранку назойливого ухажера встретил пустой дом, запертые двери и прикрепленный к ограждению террасы листок. С довольно язвительным четверостишием, советовавшим усвоить: не все в мире продается и покупается.  
«Я ему что – девчонка из третьеразрядного борделя?!» - негодовала она, выводя последние слова своего прощального стихотворения и зная: завтра же оно разлетится по всей столице. Незадачливый поклонник еще не понял толком, с кем связался – и какой мстительной может быть оскорбленная куртизанка. Ее стараниями он будет осмеян повсюду, от особняков знати до винных лавок. За то, что нарушил неписанный закон: куртизанка, подобная Юлань Фэйджоу, не может быть куплена, но лишь завоевана.  
Сайзуань оказалась прелестным местечком. Радующие глаз пейзажи, холмы, цветущие сливовые деревья и живописные водопады. Люди, способные по достоинству оценить таланты Юлань Фэйджоу и скрасить ее пребывание в провинции. Местные красотки при появлении столичной знаменитости разумно предпочли уйти в тень, осознавая свою неспособность противостоять столичной знаменитости. Юлань отдыхала душой, совершала прогулки по окрестностям в приятной компании местной молодежи. Присматривалась и оценивала, рассеянно размышляя, кого одарить благосклонностью на ближайший месяц-другой. Наилучшей кандидатурой казался местный судья, господин Моу – средних лет, приятной внешности, обладатель хорошего вкуса и достаточно тугого кошелька.  
Госпожа Юлань улыбнулась. Госпожа Юлань позволила себе пару тонких, едва различимых намеков. Госпожа Юлань опустила ресницы и развернула расписанный нежно-лиловыми астрами веер, дав согласие быть на готовящемся ужине. Устраиваемом в честь давнего друга судьи Моу, господина Дэйлиня. Десять последних лет он занимал должность Первого посла в Лаулезе и знает множество прелюбопытных историй об иноземцах. Однако дело не в том. Он везет с собой тамошнюю куртизанку, намереваясь представить ее в столице. И он приведет ее на ужин!  
\- Мне казалось, женщинам Лаулеза не дозволяется становиться куртизанками, - скромно заметила Юлань. – Нравы и традиции этой страны отказывают женщинам в праве самим решать свою судьбу. В Лаулезе женщина может быть только либо чьей-то дочерью либо женой, либо гулящей девкой, согласной на все за пару медяков. Но куртизанка? Позвольте мне усомниться в ваших словах. Может, ваш друг похитил тамошнюю красотку и выдает ее за куртизанку?  
Они дружно посмеялись над подобным предположением, но Юлань и впрямь была заинтригована. Она многое слышала и читала о соседствующем с империей горном королевстве, и знала, что тамошней жизнью заправляют мужчины. Да, там есть королевы и княгини, но их громкие титулы – лишь видимость. Знатные женщины Лаулеза – всего лишь ценное вложение и знатое имя, которым распоряжается семья, укрепляя свое влияние. Куртизанка из Лаулеза, хм. Верится с трудом. Наверное, просто вульгарная шлюшка со смазливой мордашкой.  
«Придется ненавязчиво указать этой девице ее место, - рассуждала Юлань, критическим оком озирая разложенные и развешанные по комнате наряды, выбирая подходящий к грядущему ужину. – Хватит с нее того, что она выбралась из своего захудалого королевства. Но беседовать с ей и тем более – соперничать? Храни меня милосердные Небеса. Это означало бы признание того, что я вообще обратила внимание на эту особу. Чего ни в коем случае делать нельзя, ибо это ниже моего достоинства».  
Госпожа Юлань прибыла на ужин в доме судьи во всем блеске своей красоты. И немедля почуяла дурной запашок близкого скандала. Гости прослышали об иноземной куртизанке – и предвкушали незаурядное развлечение вдобавок к угощению. Изящная пикировка полунамеками над карпом в кисло-сладком соусе, поединок уничижительных взглядов над тушеной в листьях уткой и триумфальное поражение соперницы к моменту, когда подадут кремовые пирожные.  
Господин Дэйлинь, как свойственно высокопоставленному чиновнику, позволил себе небольшое опоздание – дабы его появление в пиршественном зале было более эффектным.  
Он не обманул ожиданий, приведя с собой загадочную иноземку и невозмутимо представив ее затаившему дыхание собранию:  
\- Госпожа Хеладона.  
«Хм, - Юлань чуть прищурилась, исподволь разглядывая устраивавшуюся за столом спутницу господина Дэйлиня. – Высокая, это нынче ценится. Хорошая фигура, хотя недостаточно пышная - такая приглянется любителю мальчиков. Готова поспорить, скоро в Сайзуани вспыхнет мода на иноземные наряды, как у нее. Облегающий покрой, длинные рукава, широкая юбка – неожиданно, но… пожалуй, недурно. Внешность… С внешностью полная беда. Признай, дорогая Юлань – она необычна и будет пользоваться успехом. Может, в Лаулезе каждая вторая женщина выглядит именно так, но здесь, в империи… Манеры не отличаются сдержанностью, говорит с акцентом, но бойко и не запинается. Голосок вполне приятный для слуха. Пожалуй, мужчины сочтут ее акцент пикантным и привлекательным. В целом – мила и экзотична. Уверена, она неплохо скачет верхом в прямом и переносном смысле. А какие волосы!..»  
Украшенная серебряными шпильками и свернутая простым узлом копна волос иноземной девицы сияла приглушенной темной рыжиной. Редчайший отлив зимней лисьей шкурки, которого напрасно пытаются добиться коренные уроженки империи с локонами цвета эбена и агата. Зато светловолосых иностранок Небеса почему-то щедро одаривают этим прекрасным оттенком. Когда госпожа Хеладона поворачивала голову, узел волос сверкал начищенной медью, притягивая взоры всех мужчин. Как и глаза – темно-синие, круглые, похожие на глаза любопытной кошки.  
Лаулезка болтала без умолку, но звонкий голосок не раздражал. Кажется, она стремилась прослыть остроумной собеседницей – за ее столом то ли дело вспыхивал добродушный смех. Как с досадой отметила госпожа Юлань, иноземка не скрывала своих недостатков. Когда ее попросили сложить стихотворение, она сокрушенно развела руками, честно покаявшись в том, что пока не овладела этим искусством. И спеть на языке империи ей не по силам, только на языке своей родины. Господин Дэйлинь переведет, у него это получается в совершенстве.  
«Изящно, - признала Юлань. – Оттенить своей слабостью таланты спутника – ибо кто из присутствующих может похвалиться хорошим знанием наречия чужой страны? Что ж, послушаем. Владеет ли она каким-либо музыкальным инструментом?»  
Выяснилось, что нет. Госпожа Хеладона пела без всякого сопровождения, ловко отбивая палочками ритм и произведя своим умением изрядное впечатление на слушателей. Исполняя песню, она понижала голос до хрипловатого шепота, звучавшего пугающе и завораживающе. Господин Дэйлинь растолковал слушателям, что песня рассказывает о несчастной любви чародейки к странствующему рыцарю, смертельно оскорбившему ведьму своим отказом.  
Домой госпожа Юлань вернулась в смешанных чувствах. Она рассчитывала, что чужеземка окажется глупенькой особой, на которую обращают внимание лишь из-за ее необычной внешности, а столкнулась с женщиной, знающей себе цену. Хеладона не имела права именоваться полноправной куртизанкой, но у нее имелись все шансы вскоре стать таковой. А если чужеземка, как и намеревалась, переберется в столицу? Госпожа Юлань отнюдь не молодеет, ей совсем не по душе мысль о том, что юная иноземка начнет оспаривать ее титул первой красавицы столицы.  
Хеладона должна остаться в провинции. Значит, война.  
При мысли об этом госпожа Юлань испытала горечь. Вражда куртизанок – сражение без правил, когда в ход идут любые средства. Наставница поведала Юлань немало способов того, как извести и унизить соперницу, но прежде она всегда добивалась своего честным путем. А теперь придется вспомнить способы, которые госпожа Фэйджоу всегда презирала – искусство тонкой клеветы, язвительной недоговоренности, колкостей и распускаемых слухов.  
Подчиняясь требованиям приличия, господин Дэйлинь снял для иноземной красотки отдельный уединенный павильоном в ивовой роще. И, стоило слугам впервые зажечь шелковые фонари на террасе, как в дом сразу же заспешили посетители. Пока никто из них не оставался на ночь, только до позднего вечера, так что господин Дэйлинь не мог упрекнуть свою пассию в неверности и ветрености.  
Хеладоне прислуживали девушки, нанятые в Сайзуани – и служанкам госпожи Юлань удалось довольно быстро подкупить их. Отныне госпоже Юлань всегда было известно, кто посетил Ивовый павильон, какие разговоры вел с хозяйкой и какие планы строит рыжая иноземка – дабы своевременно им воспрепятствовать. Юлань переманила к себе бОльшую часть гостей, приглашенных Хеладоной на празднование Летнего Равноденствия. Юлань науськала на соперницу въедливых чиновников из Гильдии куртизанок, от которых иноземке пришлось откупаться щедрыми взятками – и распустила слух о том, что Хеладона ублажала чинуш в своей спальне, что недостойно истинной куртизанки. «Иноземка не умеет ни петь, ни танцевать, ни слагать стихи, ни поддерживать интересный разговор, - между делом роняла Юлань в беседе с гостями. – Да, не спорю, она хороша собой. Яркой, но мимолетной красотой розы, осыпающейся с наступлением первых заморозков. Она мастерица пускать пыль в глаза, в ее раковине не скрыто потаенной жемчужины. Она красит волосы, а взгляд у нее – ну в точности как у овцы, забывшей дорогу домой! Вы никогда не задумывались, почему она никогда не упоминает о своей родне и своем прошлом? Возможно, ей есть, что скрывать?»  
Лето госпожи Юлань прошло за разбрасыванием ядовитых семян. Она могла торжествовать победу: собравшись в столицу, господин Дэйлинь не взял Хеладону с собой. Рыжая девка из Лаулеза осталась в Сайзуани. Как доносили служанки, иноземка пребывала в искреннем недоумении и огорчении, подурнела, часто злилась, кричала на прислугу и не могла достойно принять посетителей. Все чаще на калитке ее сада развевался оранжевый лоскут, символ того, что хозяйка дома больна или предпочитает одиночество.  
Завершая свой труд, удовлетворенный творец наносит последний штрих и оставляет подпись. Куртизанка, завершая знакомство, слагает прощальное стихотворение и оставляет на память поклоннику вещицу, которая будет напоминать о ней. Госпожа Юлань решила, что поступит так и в этом случае. Судья Моу собирает общество, дабы в кругу друзей отметить наступление первого осеннего полнолуния и предстоящее возвращение госпожи Юлань в столицу, так отчего бы не попросить его пригласить Хеладону? Пусть иноземка порадуется тому, что теперь ей предстоит сражаться только с девицами Сайзуани, но не со столичной знаменитостью.  
\- В самом деле, - согласился господин Моу, добрейшей души человек и большой жизнелюб, покуда речь не заходит о справедливом воздаянии нарушившим закон. – Мы давно уже ее не видели. После отъезда Дэйлиня она замкнулась в своем павильоне. Чем она собирается платить за дом, хотел бы я знать, коли она не озаботилась поиском щедрых друзей и покровителей? Надо будет потолковать с ней - разъяснить, что к чему.  
Приглашение в красном конверте с печатью судьи Моу было отправлено в Ивовый павильон и вручено иноземке. Вскоре пришел ответ: она благодарит и, конечно, согласна придти.  
«Еще бы она была не согласна, - злорадно хмыкнула про себя Юлань, предвкушая, как нанесет завершающие штрихи на созданное ею полотно. – Нет-ет, я буду снисходительна и мила. Она ведь чужачка в чужой стране, не ведающая здешних порядков. Впредь будет умнее».  
Хеладона пришла вовремя – и госпожа Юлань воочию убедилась: осведомительницы не лгали. Победительный медный блеск волос лаулезки, казалось, слегка поблек и подернулся ржавчиной. Она не смеялась, не стреляла глазами по сторонам, пытаясь привлечь всеобщее внимание. Даже платье она выбрала скромных серо-синих тонов и почти без вышивки, весь ужин держась в сторонке от общего веселья. Юлань попыталась втянуть ее в разговор, но чужеземка, потупившись, отделывалась короткими «да» и «нет» - точь-в-точь робеющая ученица куртизанки на первом выходе к гостям. Для полного сходства ей не доставало только увесистой корзинки с косметикой госпожи и свернутых в узел запасных платьев. Госпожа Юлань не преминула слегка пошутить по этому поводу – с удовольствием заметив, какой злостью блеснули глаза иноземки. Так-то лучше. Какой смысл в сражении, если враг утратил волю к сопротивлению?  
На помосте перед террасой, где проходил ужин, завертелось, выстреливая разноцветными искрами взорвавшихся хлопушек, завертелось огромное колесо – начался праздничный фейерверк. Общество немедля потянулось поближе к ограждению: мастер огненных забав из дома судьи Моу славился своим искусством. Всякий год он придумывал нечто новое, и всем хотелось узнать, какая невероятная картина возникнет в небе на этот раз.  
Госпожа Юлань восхищалась фейерверками, но не любила оказываться так близко от огненного колеса. От грохота разрывающихся ракет и острого запаха сгоревшего пороха у нее якобы нестерпимо болела голова и закладывало уши. Подлинной причиной ее неприязни к фейерверкам были воспоминания о девице, на чье платье случайно упала пригоршня горящих искр. Бедняжка за пару ударов сердца вспыхнула живым факелом, и спасти ее не удалось.  
Потому, высказав гостеприимному хозяину все положенные комплименты, госпожа Юлань потихоньку отступила к дальней стене зала, устроившись в задернутой занавесями нише для оркестра. Музыканты, как и остальная прислуга, спустились в сад – глазеть, как в небе распускаются полыхающие цветы и огромная кисть чертит благопожелания гостям. Здесь Юлань чувствовала себя в безопасности и могла спокойно наблюдать за сверкающими росчерками хаотически мечущихся шутих. Одна из них шлепнулась в пруд, переполошив декоративных рыбок и панически разоравшихся лягушек.  
\- Я знаю, это твоих рук дело, - говорившей не было нужды понижать голос, за треском фейерверков ее все равно никто не слышал. Юлань даже не подумала обернуться – она и так догадалась, кто стоит за ее плечом. У кого еще может быть такой пришептывающий акцент, как не у чужачки из захолустного Лаулеза? – Думала, не догадаюсь, кто виовен в моих несчастьях?  
\- Думала, ты усвоишь одну простую истину: вина или невинность человека есть следствие его собственных деяний, - невозмутимо отпарировала госпожа Юлань. – Ты приехала в империю, рассчитывая, что тебе преподнесут прекрасную жизнь на золотом подносе? Ты ошиблась. Подумай над этим – и над тем, что у тебя еще остается шанс. Только размышляй в другом месте – ты мешаешь мне смотреть фейерверк.  
Хеладона зашипела сквозь зубы, в точности разъяренная кошка. Однако иноземка справилась с собой и произнесла почти спокойно:  
\- Может, я еще и благодарить тебя должна, за преподанный урок жизни?  
\- С твоей стороны это было бы проявлением немалого ума и предусмотрительности, - согласилась госпожа Юлань. – Но я сомневаюсь, что тебе свойственны эти качества.  
\- Ошибаешься, - хмыкнула чужеземка. Что-то в ее интонациях насторожило Юлань. Куртизанке не успела оглянуться или шарахнуться в сторону – Хеладона с силой толкнула ее в спину, навалившись и прижав к округлому лакированному боку колонны. – Мне ведомо, что такое благодарность. Только не ваша, а наша, горская. Ты меня научила – я тоже кое-чему тебя научу, госпожа Высокомерная сучка, куртизанка высшего разряда.  
\- Пусти! – Юлань и не догадывалась, что женщина может быть такой сильной. Вычурный наряд из множества слоев ткани сковывал движения, а когда она попыталась резко откинуть голову назад в попытке треснуть рыжую затылком по носу, та ловко уклонилась. И рассмеялась, посоветовав:  
\- Кричи громче.  
Небо расцветилось ворохом зеленых и золотых звезд, медленно осыпавшихся на ночной сад и крышу особняка судьи Моу. Юлань видела силуэты гостей, восторженно обсуждающих фейерверк всего в десятке шагов от нее, скрытой толстой колонной и складками занавесей. От нее, так неосторожно угодившей в руки к спятившей чужеземке. Юлань смертельно боялась только одного: что полоумная лаулезка в стремлении отомстить искалечит ее. Полоснет ножом по лицу, заденет глаза или губы, отмахнет нос – и прощай навсегда, карьера куртизанки, здравствуй, жизнь никому не нужной уродины. Она елозила по колонне, яростно извиваясь и стараясь вырваться, понимая, что лишена возможности позвать на помощь – а чужачка приглушенно смеялась над ее усилиями, рывками ослабляя длинный пояс. Она больно, с вывертом ущипнула Юлань за попытку сдвинуть ноги, и резко, как грубый мужлан из варварских краев, ткнула пальцем в нежное, укромное, куда до нее допускались лишь немногие избранные. Юлань невольно взвыла, увидев очередной искрящийся серебром фонтан искр сквозь мутную пелену выступивших слез.  
\- Из какого льда тебя делали? – Хеладона цепко держала ее за плечо, бедром удерживая ее ноги разведенными и запуская палец все глубже. – Он способен растаять? А может, никто и не пытался его растопить, оттого ты стала такой ледяшкой? Ну, пообещай, что отмстишь мне. У вас так любят это занятие – мстить, верно?  
Звезды взрывались в небе, огненные звезды взрывались в сознании Юлань Фэйджоу. Она царапала гладкое дерево безупречно отточенными ногтями, судорожно сжимаясь изнутри – и понимая, что, в сущности, не вырывается. Ее учили доставлять наслаждение мужчинам, она от и до изучила, как нужно поступать и выглядеть, какие позы предписываются трактатами о любви для той или иной ситуации. Куртизанка высшего разряда могла с легкостью перечислить девять типов мужских характеров и восемнадцать свойственных им постельных предпочтений. Наставница всегда твердила ей, что обязанность превыше всего, что куртизанка в первую очередь обязана быть безупречной и даже не помышлять о том, чтобы украсть хотя бы кусочек удовольствия для себя. Улыбайся, вздыхай, кричи - именно в тот миг, когда этого от тебя ожидают. Убеди мужчину в его силе и власти, будь прекрасной и покорной, исполни то, чему тебя учили.  
Хеладона никогда не выслушивала подобных наставлений. Ей лучше бы было родиться мужчиной, чем девицей с рыжими локонами, гортанными смешками и сильными, нахальными пальцами. Она творила, что хотела, заставляя Юлань беззвучно всхлипывать от нахлынувших незнакомых ощущений – боль, жар, томительная, неловкая сладость и снова боль, а тщательно уложенные волосы рассыпались и золотые шпильки с едва слышным звоном падают на мраморный пол. Безумное огненное колесо в парке крутится быстрее и быстрее, она привязана к ступицам и горит. Языки пламени облизывают ее, а цвет у них в точности такой же, как у локонов Хеладоны. Хлопушки взрываются, слепя. Она задыхается, у нее дрожат ноги, она вот-вот упадет – а ее погибель, гибкая и сильная, прижимается к ней и смеется.  
Юлань уверена, что умрет в тот миг, когда пальцы рыжей покинут пещерку меж ее ног.  
Но она не умирает, понимая, что вспышек в темноте больше нет, а голоса гостей неумолимо приближаются.  
Теперь уже она шипит на Хеладону:  
\- Стой на месте. Улыбайся. Что бы не случилось – улыбайся и поддакивай. Если не хочешь оказаться за решеткой по обвинению в публичном оскорблении действием.  
Кто-то откидывает занавес и удивленно вскрикивает, увидев Юлань Фэйджоу. Куртизанка со свойственным ей достоинством оправляет одежду, невозмутимо обращаясь к Хеладоне:  
\- Подай мне пояс, сестра. Он у тебя под ногами.  
Рыжая судорожно сглатывает, но присаживается и поднимает длинный скользкий отрез шелка, протягивая его Юлань. А та продолжает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало, по-прежнему улыбающаяся и безупречная, извиняясь перед гостями за свою непутевую «сестру» - которую она похищает у прекрасного общества Сайзуани. Верное ведь говорят, столичным всегда достается все самое лучшее. Но она готова искупить свою вину перед Сайзуанью и ее обитателями, так гостеприимно принимавшим бедную женщину – чем угодно и прямо сейчас!  
Хеладона благоразумно помалкивает, только таинственно блестит глазищами из-под длинных ресниц. Юлань не отпускает ее от себя, с ужина они возвращаются в одном паланкине – под перешептывание гостей.  
\- Что-то я тебя не понимаю, - прямо заявляет рыжая, когда поместье судьи Моу остается далеко позади. – Я думала, ты меня задушишь своим пояском. Или прилюдно обвинишь в домогательствах. Или подсыплешь отравы – признайся, ты ведь прячешь яд в своих кольцах?  
\- Можешь себе представить, нет, - Юлань пытается не ерзать на мягком сиденье, хотя внутри все горит. – Я не пользуюсь ядом. И я все решила. Ты будешь моим фэнхай – отражением. Такое случалось раньше, но теперь этот стиль позабыт – потому что не находится куртизанок, способных достойно следовать его канону. Мы не станем скрывать наших отношений, мало того –сделаем так, чтобы они воспринимались обществом, как дОлжное. Мы будем выступать вместе и столица будет в восторге. Не торопись спорить, сперва подумай. Не к этому ли ты стремилась? Тебя оценят по достоинству – а на что ты можешь рассчитывать в провинции? Я сама возьмусь обучать тебя.  
\- А что взамен? – Хеладона накручивает на палец выбившуюся темно-рыжую прядь, в глазах – язвительное веселье.  
\- Взамен – ты, - невозмутимо отвечает Юлань. – О твоем согласии не спрашиваю. Кстати, давно хотела узнать – твое имя что-то означает? Оно настоящее, то, что дали тебе родители?  
\- Хеладона – так у нас называют ласточку, - чуть смущенно признается лаулезка. –Настоящее мое имя тебе не выговорить. Я Эгдильберта, дочь Лавранса из клана Макаллинес, и жена Ротберга из клана, дай Творец памяти, Старгбердсов.  
\- Ты замужем? – Юлань в удивлении прикрывает рот ладонью.  
\- Ага, - размашисто кивает рыжая. – Мой муж годился мне в деды, причем во вздорные и скупые деды. Так что вскоре после свадьбы я выждала подходящий момент, обчистила его ларец с драгоценностями и сбежала. Я читала о куртизанках империи и мечтала – вот бы и мне стать такой… Добралась до города Шуань, это на границе между нами и вами. Сняла дом, познакомилась с женщиной из империи, которая рассказала мне, как и что, и принялась за дело. У меня стало получаться, а потом я встретила Дэйлиня и поняла – удача любит меня. Я уехала с ним, и вот я здесь, - она пожимает плечами. – Такова моя история, такова я сама.

Три года Юлань Фэйджоу счастлива. Небеса не часто бывают щедры к куртизанкам, и она бдительно стережет свое счастье, оберегая его, как случайно угодившую в руки вазу редчайшего фарфора. Свое дерзкое на язык, совершающее ошибки, любопытное, не ведающее страха перед столичными опасностями и искушениями счастье, родившееся среди скал Лаулеза. Она расчесывает водопад волос Хеладоны, любуясь темно-рыжими переливами. Она учит иноземку одеваться, пользоваться косметикой, поддерживать разговор и складывать стихи. Юлань замирает от счастье, когда Хеладона приносит свое первое стихотворение, посвященное подруге-сестре, и дарит нефритовый браслет в виде свернутой в кольцо цветущей сливовой ветви – символа верности и постоянства.  
Столица восхищается ими. Пикантный дуэт куртизанок пользуется успехом, они знамениты и богаты – богаты настолько, что решают приобрести чайный дом неподалеку от перекрестка главных столичных улиц. Пока Юлань размышляет над достойным наименованием, Хеладона заказывает у знакомого каллиграфа голубую с серебряным вывеску: «Сад падающих звезд». Юлань не слишком нравится столь кичливое название и заключенный в нем образ, но ей не хочется омрачать удовольствие подруги, увлеченно руководящей торжественным водружением вывески над воротами дома. Она многое прощает Хеладоне, понимая, что та росла и воспитывалась по иным правилам. К примеру, лаулезка ничуть не возражает против телесной близости с клиентами – хотя Юлань всякий раз толкует о недопустимости подобного. Посетители дома должны получать удовольствие от бесед и общества хозяек «Сада звезд», телесным же удовольствием торгуют в совершенно другом месте. Под названием бордель. Нет, она ничего не имеет против содержательниц борделей и их подопечных, но есть же разница между куртизанкой и продажной девицей!  
У Хеладоны никогда не хватает терпения выслушать наставления Юлань до конца. Рыжая начинала хохотать, опрокидывала Юлань на постель и целовала, вынуждая замолчать и думать совершенно только о ней. Юлань таяла в ее руках, наслаждаясь жестокой нежностью, выматывающей и обессиливающей.  
У лаулезки живой и пытливый ум. Ей интересно все, что происходит в столице – в особенности то, что касается императорского двора, и политических хитросплетений. Она жадно выспрашивает у посетителей малейшие подробности жизни в Золотом дворце. Однажды, когда они украшают к празднику устаовленный в саду алтарь танцующих лисиц, Хеладона смущенно признается, что мечтает попасть ко двору.  
\- Даже не думай об этом, - снисходительно улыбается госпожа Юлань. – Во-первых, ты чужеземка. Во-вторых, куртизанка. И в том, и в другом случае тебе не дозволено даже пальцем ступить на порог Запретного города и дворца государя. Там и без нас хватает красавиц – опасных, как песчаные змеи. Нет-нет, нам там не место. Куртизанка при дворе обречена на скорую гибель.  
\- Вот досада! – совершенно по-детски огорчается Хеладона. Набрасывает на шею каменной лисы цветочную гирлянду и тут же утешает себя, говоря: - Но я могла бы познакомиться с кем-нибудь из придворных! Они-то точно бывают в городе и в заведениях вроде нашего. «Сад» на хорошему счету, ты мне сама говорила.  
\- А еще я не раз повторяла тебе: ласточке опасно летать рядом с солнцем, - вполголоса напоминает Юлань. Хеладона только вздыхает, и Юлань опасается: подруга не оставит своей наивной мечты, пока не разочаруется в ней и не увлечется чем-нибудь еще. Или кем-нибудь. У лаулезки легкий характер, она быстро загорается новой идеей, но и быстро остывает. Юлань опасается, что однажды вот также прискучит подруге, а потому старается занять время и ум Хеладоны чем-нибудь новым и познавательным.  
Еще не произнесено ни единого слова, но Юлань чувствует неладное. Ее ласточка мается в золотой клетке. Ей надоели привычные развлечения, слетающие с ее губ слова любви звучат набившей оскомину скороговоркой. Сначала Юлань пытается не обращать внимания, но вскоре не выдерживает, спрашивая:  
\- Что случилось? Ты получила заманчивое предложение? Расскажи мне, и мы обсудим его выгоды для тебя. Ты знаешь, я не стану насильственно удерживать тебя в «Саду звезд». Да, мы процветаем, но если ты почувствовала стремление и желание идти дальше – ты в своем праве. В чем же дело, сестра моя?  
\- Ни в чем, - коротко отвечает Хеладона.  
\- Тогда отчего ты грустишь и тоскуешь? Хочешь, покинем столицу и отправимся в долгое путешествие? Съездим в Озерный округ или в Белые горы…  
\- Чтобы какая-нибудь молодая и предприимчивая проныра тем временем заняла наше место? – Хеладона внезапно хватает Юлань за запястья, в ее быстрой речи вновь прорезается иноземный акцент, от которого она вроде бы избавилась: - Ты мне дороже всего на свете. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала это. Чтобы всегда помнила. Но я не такая, как ты. Я не понимаю, что со мной творится. Все так запуталось… Мне кажется, мы как эти ваши марионетки на веревочках, дергаемся, даем представление для зевак. Но мы не настоящие, просто игрушки, набитые тряпками и наряженные по последней моде. Я задыхаюсь, Юлань, у нас есть все, чего только может пожелать женщина – и мне все равно чего-то недостает!  
\- Расскажи мне, - умоляет подругу Юлань, вновь и вновь натыкаясь на хваленое лаулезское упрямство, что крепче камня и стали. – Поговори со мной.  
Но Хеладона не желает ничего рассказывать. Хеладона отмалчивается – чтобы однажды исчезнуть.  
Таков ее нрав. Она предпочитает потихоньку улизнуть, лишь бы избежать откровенного разговора, способного огорчить Юлань. Не подозревая, что ее поступок вынуждает прекрасную Юлань Фэйджоу окончательно захлопнуть двери своего сердца. Дабы никто, никто больше не смог нарушить его ледяной покой, причинить ему боль, заставив истекать кровью. Хозяйка «Сада падающих звезд» прекрасна, совершенна – и одинока, как и подобает первой куртизанке города.  
Вскоре до столицы дошли известия об исчезнувшей Хеладоне. Рыжая лаулезка отчасти добилась своего, свела знакомство с одним из молодых военачальников императора. Она никогда не могла устоять против военных, должно быть, они напоминали ей воинственных мужчин ее родины. Избранник Хеладоны оказался замешан в заговоре губернаторов провинций против императора, на юге вспыхнул мятеж – и долгое время Юлань оставалась в неведении касательно судьбы своей подруги. Умиротворяющая армия сжигала города и казнила пособников мятежников, рыжая Ласточка затерялась где-то в кровавой круговерти. Ходили слухи о том, что лаулезку видели рядом с ее другом в рядах мятежников, что она сражалась, как подобает мужчинам – и погибла где-то на поле боя. О ней начали слагать легенды, одна другой неправдоподобнее – и лишь несколько лет спустя, когда буря улеглась, виновные были наказаны, а достойные вознаграждены, Юлань смогла разузнать, что же произошло.  
Проиграв под Сайлитом сражение императорской армии, руководители мятежа бросились наутек, рассчитывая достичь границы. Другу Хеладоны выпало прикрывать их отступление. Регулярная армия загнала маленький отряд мятежников в горы, истребив всех до последнего человека. Хеладона и ее возлюбленный бросились в горную реку – то ли рассчитывая выплыть ниже по течению и спастись, то ли в надежде покончить с собой, избежав тюрьмы, суда и казни. Солдаты обшарили ущелье, но разыскать тела так и не удалось.  
Среди имущества мятежников дознаватели отыскали пакет, надписанный именем известной столичной куртизанки Юлань Фэйджоу. В нем хранились записки и стихи Хеладоны – и императорский суд, поразмыслив, согласился передать госпожу Фэйджоу пакет вместе со всем его содержимым.  
Романтическая история лишь добавила блеска имени Юлань – особенно после того, как поэтесса создала трагическую оду о жизни и смерти Ласточки из Лаулеза.  
Юлань писала, понимая, что не ощущает ничего – ни боли утраты, ни страдания по своему мимолетному счастью – но заботясь лишь о том, чтобы как можно точнее соблюсти каноны стихосложения. Поэма должна быть безупречной и разойтись по стране. Она не просила о милосердии к мятежникам, она лишь рассказывала историю чужеземки, волей судьбы оказавшейся в империи. О женщине, решившей следовать голосу своих страстей и чувств, а не доводам разума. Чувства привели ее к смерти. Но, может статься, стоя на краю обрыва и глядя на клокочущую воду, Хеладона была куда счастливее многих мужчин и женщин, никогда не преступавших закона и руководствовавшихся лишь соображениями холодного рассудка?  
Оду со временем раздергали на цитаты. Студенты зазубривают ее на уроках литературы как образец изящности слога и глубокомысленности метафор.  
Нефритовый браслет стал таким тяжелым.  
Цветущие сливы в Озерном округе по-прежнему прекрасны.  
Госпожа Юлань Фэйджоу, бывшая куртизанка, живет ожиданием смерти, наблюдая за кружением щебечущих ласточек в весенних небесах.

Конец.


End file.
